King (Type-0)
|englishva = TBA }} Final Fantasy Type-0 Post Card Book King is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. He represents the number 13 of Class Zero and wields a pair of handguns. Appearance and Personality King is a young man with long blond hair and red eyes. He wears the standard uniform of Class Zero, but his jacket is shorter and he never fastens it; a black jacket with gold-padded shoulders, a red cape, and white trousers. His summer uniform has a white short-sleeved shirt with a black print on the side and black trim on the ends of the sleeves, a black tie, red cape, black trousers and gloves and white shoes. His dress uniform has a red jacket with black-padded shoulders and cuffs, white cape and gloves and black trousers with silver decoration at the bottom. Although he appears cold, King has a kind heart. He trains every day and possesses a serious demeanor and strong common sense. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito In ''Final Fantasy Agito, King is a member of Class Ninth and dons a brown mantle. He can be found in the Sixth Arms Research Institute during the morning, afternoon and evening. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 King is a young man who is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", he and his comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. King, along with the rest of his class, meets his end after fighting Cid Aulstyne, perishing from heavy wounds. In the secret ending, in which Arecia removes the crystals from Orience's history, King is shown to have survived, and lives at the Peristylium. He plays bass guitar in a music group with Trey and Jack. He and Trey decide to skip practice, to the annoyance of Jack, telling him that they are already playing the music in their hearts, and then leave. Jack ends up following them, and they pass by Deuce, Cinque, and Queen. In Battle King dual wields handguns in battle. Compared to fellow ranged characters, he lacks the homing capabilities of Ace and Cater but has vastly more range and firing speed. Consequently, he has an ammo mechanic in which he needs to reload his ammo especially when it is depleted in order to continue firing his guns. He also lacks power and possesses the lowest base defense, fire magic affinity, and support affinity. Although King's overall movement is slower than Ace and Cater, he is able to lightly cancel moves by dodging, a feat that both are incapable of performing. He can also use a close ranged kick that deals moderate damage and can be used in succession into itself. Stats Abilities Equipment King's exclusive accessory is the "Order Suit" , which increases his HP by 50% and nullifies all weather and terrain effects. *Handgun *Twin Magnum *Outsider *Twin Magnum Tusk *Magnatus *Hard Breaker *Dragoon *Blast Gun *Mythril Blast *Judgement *Death Penalty *Hi-Blow ST *Dominator *Peacemaker *Valkyrie *Quicksilver (Ultimate weapon) Other Appearances Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game King appears on a few cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, featuring him in his CG renders. Gallery Etymology The " " is one of the cards in a suit of a traditional set of playing cards (called trumps in Japan). Trivia *According to the Type-0 Novel, King wants to become a policeman when he leaves Class Zero. References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Gunners